This invention relates to a method and apparatus for printing a circular bar code. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for printing a circular or bullseye bar code with a thermal printer. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a routine for converting a linear bar code to a circular bar code for printing, especially with a thermal printer.